The Legend of the Mermaid
by jimxariel4everfan19
Summary: It is when Jim reads about The Legend of The Little Mermaid instead of Treasure Planet and unknowingly falls in love with a certain red head mermaid. Ariel falls in love with Jim instead of Eric. Two fates collide and nothing will be the same
1. Prologue

**AN: This is jimxariel4everfan19 I was inspired by a youtube video by IfxYouxCanxDream and by Dirty Chiban 2 because of her story ****His Treasure****. I love Ariel and Jim Hawkins from Treasure Planet. I love this couple being together and I even did a comic about them. I know that Disney owns The Little Mermaid and Treasure Planet but I own my own copies of those DVDs. I know where this is going and please be nice this is my first fanfic. Enjoy.**

**Prologue**

_Under the vast oceans, where pods of whales would glide, hidden treasure within the shipwrecks, hungry killer sharks that would take a bite out its pray, sea anemone of every shape and color, that if you touch it would shrink into itself, but there are creatures that you have never begin to imagine, and they are known as_

The door swung into the bedroom of the young montressian who was caught reading past his bedtime by his mother who was wearing her favorite fuchsia colonial nightgown. " James Pleiades Hawkins!" Yelled his mother. The young montressian quickly closed his book with a '_BVOOOOM' _try to look as innocent as he could be. "I thought you were asleep an hour ago." His mother would always tuck him to bed every night but every night she would catch him after she tucked him in. It was also the same book every night.

"But mom I was getting to the best part." Whined the young montressian as he pulled his favorite book close to his chest. "Please?" as he begged with his puppy dog eyes.

His mother knowing that he loved the book very much she let him win. "Oh can those eyes get any bigger?" sarcastically said his mother. So she decided to sit with her son to his favorite book…again. "Skooch over." She said as she curled up to her son, while he was opening to his favorite place in the book.

_You have never begin to imagine, and they are known as Atlantians, or as we know them today merpeople, they are like us you and I except they have fins and are able to breathe underwater._

"Ohhhhhhhhhh" they said in unison, then her son turned the page.

_But this creature is like a merperson but more beautiful, also elegant with an angelic voice that touches the hearts of men. _

"The Mermaid." Said the young montressian and the book in unison. The mother knew the book was over and this time she hoped her son would go to sleep for once. "How do you think merpeople did it mom?" asked the young montressian as he climbed the headboard of his bed. As he jumped off the headboard his mother stretch her arms out to try to catch him before he fell down he asked, "How they breathe underwater and avoid the hungry sharks?" as he snuck into the covers.

"I have no idea." The mother said. She then grasped his waist and tugs him to her. Then gave her son a belly kiss creating a wet noise. When she did this her son laughed filled with joy. "Ok now its time for this little spacer to go to sleep." She said as she tucks him into bed. "Do you think anyone will find a mermaid?" asked the young montressian in curiosity. "Sweetie I think it's more…like a legend." The mother replied. But wanting to prove her wrong he whined, "I know their real." Not wanting to make him sad she said, "Ok you win their real." She kissed his forehead good night. "Nighty-Night mom." He said. "Nighty-Night sweetheart. I love you." She replied as she stood in the doorway. "I love you too." He replied. His mother closed the door and went back to her bedroom. Then the young montressian got under his covers and open his favorite book again for a second time that night.

_Under the vast oceans, where pods of whales would glide…_

**So please tell what you think of it and review I will soon put a new chapter in ASAP so until then my friends**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: Sorry for the wait. I had very little free time. But here is a new chapter for my favorite couple. Please review and enjoy. Oh I forgot this is after the treasure planet (Don't worry he still has the ponytail I won't cut it off …yet) and this is after Ariel has a fight with father King Triton**

**The Legend of the Mermaid**

**Chapter 1**

Heading out to sea

_12 years later…_

Jim Hawkins was on top of the of BenBow Inn roof. He was throwing pebbles out of boredom. Yes riding his solar windsurfer was exciting and thrilling but felt like something was missing. 'Man… I have nothing to do except help Silver in the kitchen, clean up the Inn with B.E.N, and make sure Morph doesn't cause trouble.' The little energetic pink blob surprise Jim with its excited chirp. "Whoa!" exclaim Jim as he almost lost his balance.

Morph changed into Captain Amelia. Now Jim was surprised at this. It was usually either his mother or Doctor Delbert Doppler his family friend. He slid off the roof and went inside to see what the Captain wanted.

"Ah Mr. Hawkins I see you're still on your cabin boy duties." Said the auburn feline. Jim groaned at this. The Captain knew that he was missing the thrill of adventures like when they went in search of Treasure Planet. "All right then I guess I won't tell you." Smirked the Captain. This caught Jim's interest. "Tell me what?" he asked. " Well Jim my boy, we are heading out to sea and it seems we are in need of a cabin boy." Said Delbert with a wink. Jim had wanted to get out of the Inn and maybe a change of scenery would help. "Will Silver be going?" asked Jim. The Captain did not trust the cyborg but she trusts Hawkins. And as long as Jim trust Silver then it was fine with her. "Very well, we needed a cook anyways." The scallywag cyborg heard all of this from the kitchen. "Well now we might even see a mermaid eh Jimbo?" asked the cook. The Captain interrupt and said, "Now Silver if you ever pull that stunt where tried a mutiny. You have a one way ticket to Trog."

Silver laughed lightly at this and frowned. Jim knew that in his heart he wish to see a mermaid. He knew they were out there but as years went by he then thought it was just some legend. " Well Mr. Hawkins what do you say?" asked the Captain. Jim thought 'well at least I get to be out the home' "All right I'm." answered Jim.

_At Montressor Spaceport_

Jim was happy that he got to work on the RLS Legacy, he made a few adjustments to the space sailing ship. "Well done Hawkins, I see your mechanic skills are as excellent as ever." Said the red headed feline. Jim went below deck to see his father figure. Silver was making his famous Bonzobeast stew. Jim knew Morph couldn't resist that stew. Silver then heard the footsteps of the cabin boy. "Well, finished already? I thought it took you hours on this tub." Said the cyborg cook as he chopped the vegetables.

"No it was easy, the Captain wanted to make it water adapted. By the way why did you mention the mermaid?" asked Jim. Silver knowing Jim he was one to pay attention to what the old scallywag said. "Well Lad I thought maybe it would cheer ya up. Knowing you been losing the thrill. I think that maybe ya need it." Replied the cyborg. Jim grabbed a purp out of the barrel and took a bite out of it. "But you know they don't exist right?" said Jim. "Ahh but what about Treasure Planet? They said that what was a legend as well." Said Silver with a comeback. Before Jim could make a comeback of his own Captain Amelia yelled, "We are about to cast off!" Silver had an idea that they were going to leave and said, "Off with ya, Lad, and watch the launch. There be plenty o' time for work for ya afterward."

As soon as Jim went up deck Silver had a private talk with Morph. "I'm worried about the poor lad. It's like he's missing something. Well, when he gets windsurfing on the sea then maybe he'll change that tune. Eh Morphy?" said Silver. Morph chirped happily and cuddled up to the old scallywag's face. He knew that Jim wouldn't pass up an opportunity like that.

Jim was up on deck watching the launch. The solar sails were glowing in there own design. The ship's engine roared when the crew was ready. To make sure that it was good to go. The ship's engine was full of solar energy and was time to take off. As soon it took off, Delbert went flying backwards against the ship. He still wasn't used to the launches. Jim loved to hear the engines roar as the wind blew his chocolate hair, it reminded him the last time he was on the RLS Legacy.

_BenBow Inn_

" I hope he's having a good time. Just looking at him when he's not smiling. It makes so sad." Sighed Sarah Hawkins. B.E.N stayed with Jim's mom to look after her. Even though he made a few mistakes he promised Jim to make sure his mom is safe. B.E.N then put his robot hand on Sarah's shoulder. "Don't worry, Jimmy will be back to his old self again. You have my word as a navigator." Said B.E.N. Sarah smiled at the robot and B.E.N went back to help the costumers. Sarah looked at the window and thought, 'Please be safe.'

_RLS Legacy_

Delbert went to go see his wife in her private quarters. "Amelia I'm worried about Jim. He kept moping around at his home. I just wish I knew what that boy is thinking these days." Said the worried doctor. Amelia smiled at this. Her husband always worried about Jim when he was not happy. "That's why I decided to go out to sea. Let the cabin boy have a little fun." Said Amelia with a smile. Delbert was shocked when Amelia said the word fun. Fun was one of the words she would lest use. The old dog perked his when he heard this. "I would never think you would use the word fun." Said Delbert with a smile. The feline then give the doctor a peck on the cheek and said, "That's why I married an Astronomer." She left her quarters and went on deck. She saw the vast blue ocean and hit the red button.

The ship's engine changed into a sub-engine. It was almost as the solar engine. Problem was when the feline captain hit the button they begin to drop towards the sea. This made everyone on the ship scared for his or her lives. They soon tied the lifelines secured and tight around their waist. When the ship hit the ocean, it cause a massive splash. The entire crew was soaked but no one was thrown overboard. Jim thought, 'Now I know why cats hate water.'

Silver came on deck and spotted Jim. He walked over to him with his solar windsurfer under his cyborg arm and said, "Hey Jimbo how's about takin' one last ride on this windsurfer o' yours eh?" said Silver with his famous smile. Jim, with a smile, hoped on his solar windsurfer, started the engine with his right foot, and skyrocket to the sky. He was going eighteen…no twenty feet into the air. 'Time to show off' he thought. He stepped back to let his solar sail to drop. He closed his eyes, crossed his arms to himself and begins to his original moves with flips and turns. Before he hit the sea, he opened his solar sail and made waves as sailed back towards ship and yelled, "Yea! Whoooo!" Later that night little did he know that a certain red head mermaid would be watching him.

**Please review and a new chapter will come I promise. See ya **


	3. Chapter 2

**Thank you for your reviews and patience, here is the new chapter. ~Singing~**

**The Legend of the Mermaid **

**Chapter 2**

At First Sight

Under the big blue, the red headed mermaid was in her grotto filled with human items for every corner of the ocean. She was frustrated with father, and yet sad because he hated the human world for what the humans did to her mother. Her best friend, Flounder, was worried about her. "Ariel are you ok?" asked the yellow blue-striped fish. "If only I can make him understand. I just don't see things the way he does. I don't see how a world that makes such wonderful things could be bad."

_~Look at this stuff~_

_~Isn't it neat? ~_

_~Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?~_

_~Wouldn't you think I'm a girl~_

_~The girl who has everything?~_

She had vases, plates, books, and clocks, candle holders, eyeglasses, and a harp.

_~Look at this trove~_

_~Treasures untold~_

_~How many wonders can one cavern hold?~_

_~Looking around here you think~_

_~Sure, she's got everything~_

_~I've got gadgets and gizmos a-plenty~_

_~I've got whozits and whatzits galore~_

_~You want thingamabobs?~_

_~I've got twenty!~_

_~But who cares?~_

_~No big deal~_

_~I want more~_

_~I wanna be where the people are~_

_~I wanna see, wanna see them dancin'~_

_~Walking around on those- what do you call 'em?~_

_~Oh- feet!~_

_~Flippin' your fins, you don't get too far~_

_~Legs are required for jumping, dancing~_

_~Strolling along down a- what's that word again?~_

_~Street~_

_~Up where they walk, up where they run~_

_~Up where they stay all day in the sun~_

_~Wanderin' free – wish I could be~_

_~Part of that World~_

_~What would I give if I could live out of these waters?~_

_~What would I pay to spend a day warm on the sand?~_

_~Bet'cha on land they understand~_

_~That they don't reprimand their daughters~_

_~Proper women sick of swimmin'~_

_~Ready to stand~_

_~And ready to know what the people know~_

_~Ask 'em my questions and get some answers~_

_~What's a fire and why does it – what's the word?~_

_~Burn?~_

_~When's it my turn?~_

_~Wouldn't I love, love to explore that world up above?~_

_~Out of the sea~_

_~Wish I could be~_

_~Part of that world~_

Sebastian had been hiding in the grotto for quite some time that is until he came crashing down and covered himself with human items. This alarmed the mermaid and her friend and turned around to see what it was. They find out it was the little red musician crab. "Sebastian!" exclaim Ariel to find out that the red crab had found her secret hiding place. The crab tried to remove the human items and said, "Ariel - what, are you mad? How could you - what is all this?"

Ariel went to her bubbly self and tried to explain to the hot-tempered crab. "It, err, it's just my - collection . . .." As she nervously played with her long red hair. "Oh. I see. Your collection. Hmmm. IF YOUR FATHER KNEW ABOUT THIS PLACE HE'D…" Yelled Sebastian as he threw items of him one by one. Flounder was worried that the crab would tell Ariel's father.

"You're not gonna tell him, are you?" Asked the worried yellow fish. Ariel tried to make Sebastian that it was not as bad as it seems. "Oh, please, Sebastian, he would never understand." Sebastian knew he had to get Ariel home safely before dark. He thought that if he brought her home she would forget the human world. "Ariel. You're under a lot of pressure down here. Come with me, I'll take you home and get you something warm to drink." The crab's plan almost had worked. But then a large shadow had appeared over the grotto and Ariel's curiosity got the best of her. "What do you suppose?. . ." Ariel swam out of the grotto and headed towards the surface. "Ariel? Ariel!" Yelled Sebastian. No matter how much he yelled she kept swimming towards the surface.

_The surface _

When Ariel hit the surface she moved her bangs to the side to see what it was. It was a ship, but this ship seems different from the rest. It had weird and strange materials she had never seen. The sails glowed with a strange design. 'Wow' she thought and laugh. Soon she was joined by Flounder and Sebastian. "Ariel, what - what are you- jumpin' jellyfish!" exclaimed the red crab. 'Oh no a human boat!' Ariel wanted to see the humans so much that this was once in a lifetime opportunity. So she swam towards the boat. "Ariel, Ariel! Please come back!" called Sebastian. But his calls died out to Ariel's curiosity. She swam towards the boat and climbed. At first she fell, 'This is harder than I thought' She knew her tail was her best asset in water but not on dry land. She tried the second time and she almost fell again, but she grabbed a hold of the ship's floor and pulled herself up to a ledge where she could sit. So she could see the humans.

However there were hardly any humans on the ship, they looked like as if they part of her world and not. She then saw a pink blob floating around on deck. The pink blob sensed something else was on the ship. The blob looked around and got close to where Ariel was watching the _'_humans_'_. She backed herself against the wall of the ship worried. 'Oh he is going to tell where I'm at.' But she didn't here the blob telling where she was. 'Huh?' She turned her head and saw that the blob was panting. 'What is it?' she thought. The pink blob gives her a lick on the cheek. Before he heard a young man's voice.

"Morph! Over here!" Yelled young man. Morph went to his owner with a happy chirp. Ariel's eyes followed the pink blob that was licking his owner. " You trying cause more mischief? Come here you," said the young man. Ariel was stricken by this human. He had chestnut bangs that fell into his eyes, his eyes were of the same color as the sea, and his body was well built even better than a merman. He had an earring on his left ear. She then smiled and gazed at him. There was only one word for this creature 'He's is …beautiful.'

But all thought were stop when her seagull friend, Scuttle, came in flying and said, "Hey there, sweetie! Quite a show, eh?" Ariel tried to swat Scuttle and whispered, "Scuttle, be quiet! They'll hear you." Scuttle then figure it out Ariel was one on her adventures. "Oooh, I gotcha, I gotcha. We're being intrepidatious. WE'RE OUT TO DISCOVER!" Yelled the seagull. Ariel grabbed his beak making sure that the human didn't her friend.

Ariel went back to watching human as he played with the blob and pet it with his fingers. "I've never seen a human this close before." Said Ariel as she rests her arms with head on deck. "Oh - he's very handsome, isn't he?" Scuttle was looking at Morph instead of Jim. "I don't he looks pink and blobby to me." Said the seagull as he wander why would Ariel like that thing. "No not that one" said Ariel as she grabbed Scuttle's head and turned to where she was looking at "The one with the earring"

Jim grabbed the mop and began to mop the deck. He heard the footsteps of his father figure. "Well Jimbo, tis' gettin' dark are ya almost done with your chores?" asked the cyborg. "Almost." replied Jim. Silver looked and asked, "Don't yous have a lass to go home to?" Jim frowned and went back to mopping the deck. Silver thought he hit a sensitive spot. "She don't like you?" Asked Silver. "No." Replied Jim. "I don't have a girl. No girl I ever known likes me." He said as he mopped to the spot where Ariel and Scuttle were hiding. Ariel leend in close just to her the human she found beautiful. The old cyborg figure it out and laugh at this. "Sorry lad. I didn't know." Apologized the scally wag. "I mean come on, what girl would want to talk to me?" said Jim. Sometimes he would wish that one girl would just talk to him.

Ariel heard what the human was saying and she thought, 'I would talk to you maybe even sing.' Thunder was roaring and lightening was cracking. The rain was coming down and hard. The ship was rocking from side to side. "Evasive action boys it's going to be a bumpy ride." Yelled the Captain. Jim, Silver, and the rest of the crew fasten their lifelines. "Furl those sails men." Yelled Amelia. Jim was furling the sail when Silver lifeline broke. "Silver!" Yelled Jim as he grabbed Silver's lifeline and pulled him up. But little did the cabin boy know that his lifeline was weakening. The storm was too much for Ariel and her seagull friend. "Whoa! The wind's all of a sudden on the move here." Yelled Scuttle as he was being blown away. Ariel let go of the ship's rope and fell back into the sea. She then went back to the surface hoping _he _was all right.

When Jim pulled his father figure up, his lifeline snapped Jim fell, but Silver couldn't catch him in time. "Jimbo!" Yelled Silver as Jim dropped to the ocean. Delbert saw this and yelled for him, "Jim, where are you Jim?" Amelia told her husband that he is a strong man and he would be at shore. So the ship tried to head to shore. Ariel saw Jim's limp body on a piece of wood. He fell into the ocean but Ariel's tail was no longer dead weight when she dove for him. 'So he's name is Jim.' She slowly swam towards the shore knowing that humans needed to breathe and walk on land.

Eventually they reach the shore. Ariel was close to Jim and places her body close to Jim. Hoping that her rescue was not in vain. "Is he - dead?" Asked Ariel. Scuttle opens his eyelid. "It's hard to say." He then put his head to his head on Jim's foot. Scuttle's face saddens. "Oh, I - I can't make out a heartbeat." Then by a miracle Jim cough up seawater and began to breathe evenly. "No, look! He's breathing. He's so, beautiful." Sighed Ariel as she moved his chestnut bangs to see his face. She felt like singing to him.

_~What would I give~_

_~To live where you are?~_

_~What would I pay~_

_~To stay here beside you?~_

_~What would I do to see you~_

As the waves came in Sebastian saw that Ariel was singing to a human 'Ariel in love with a human!'

_~Smiling at me?~_

_~Where would we walk?~_

_~Where would we run?~_

_~If we could stay all day in the sun?~_

Jim was waking up but the sun was in eyes "Urg" groaned Jim. He then felt something soft on his cheek. He reached out to it. It was a hand and he looked up to see who's it was. He then saw the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. But her beauty was not the only thing that stole he's heart. It was her voice and it was so angelic.

_~Just you and me~_

_~And I could be~_

_~Part of your world~_

Ariel heard the chirps of Morph and cries of those strange humans. She then jump to the open sea and made herself scarce. Jim did not _her _to go and he wish that the sun were not in the way. So that he could see her face. Delbert pulled Jim and was exhausted for worrying him. "Jim! Oh, Jim. You really delight in these sadistic strains on my blood pressure, don't you?" exclaimed Dr. Doppler. Jim looked like he was in a day dream and explain what happened "A girl - rescued me . . .. She was - singing . . . she had the most - beautiful voice." Jim knew he just had to find this girl. No matter what. Jim then collapsed and Delbert caught him in time. He put Jim's arm around his neck and drag him home to the Inn. "Ah, Jim, I think you've swallowed a bit too much seawater. Off we go. Come on, Morph." Said Delbert as Morph followed them back home.

Ariel and the rest of her friends were watching all of this happened. Sebastian had an idea on what to do about this. "We just gotta forget this whole thing ever happened. The sea king will never know. You won't tell him, I won't tell him. I will stay in one piece." Ariel then plopped herself on a near by rock and finish her heart song.

_~I don't know when~_

_~I don't know how~_

_~But I know something's starting right now~_

_~Watch and you'll see~_

_Some day I'll be~_

_~Part of your world~_

Little did Ariel know two eels were watching her with a yellow on each eye.

**Hope you enjoy and please review. There will be a new chapter soon as I get back from Disneyland. I will be hunting for Jim and Ariel pins. So until then my friends.**


	4. Chapter 3

**I thought I would add one more chapter before I left for Disneyland. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 3 **

The secret is out

Ursula's lair

Under the ocean, Ursula saw everything thanks to her pets, Flotsam and Jetsam. "Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no. I can't stand it - it's too easy. The child is in love with a human. And not just any human - a cabin boy! Her daddy'll LOVE that." Said Ursula with an evil smirk. "King Triton's headstrong, lovesick girl would make a charming addition to my little garden." She looked over the merpeople who fooled by Ursula's deals and cackled.

Atlantica

"Ariel, dear, time to come out. You've been in there all morning." Said Andrina. Ariel was taking a long time in the cleansing chamber. Normally it would take her five minutes before she would go off to some unknown adventure. This time it took her hours. When Ariel got out of the chamber she was humming to herself and looked like she was in a daze. "What is with her lately?" Asked Atina. Her sisters were shocked to find their younger sister sitting down in the front of the mirror fixing her hair. Actually caring about her appearance for once. When she find what was acceptable she went out and bumped into her father. "Morning, Daddy." Said Ariel in a cheerful mood and gave her father a peck on the cheek. Her father was batfowled at this. "Oh, she's got it bad." Said Atina. All of Ariel's sisters knew what was with her. The father did not. "What? What has she got?" Asked King Triton. Andrina knew she had to explain to the King. "Isn't it obvious, Daddy? Ariel's in love." Said Andria sweetly. This shocked the sea king. "Ariel? In love?"

_In a open sea garden_

The little red crab was pacing back and forward. Worried that the king would find out about Ariel's secret love. "O.K. So far, so good. I don't think the king knows. But it will not be easy keeping something like this a secret for long." Said Sebastian in a worry tone. Ariel was picking petals off the flower and ignoring Sebastian's worry rant. "He loves me…" She picked one petal off the flower. "hmmm, he loves me not" as she picked the second petal. There was only one petal left and Ariel knew what that meant. "He loves me! I knew it!" As she picked the last petal and hold it close to her. She giggled just by imagining his face.

Sebastian had enough of Ariel's foolishness. "Ariel, stop talking crazy." Said the annoyed red crab. But Ariel didn't listen, All she could think about was Jim. "I gotta see him again - tonight! Scuttle knows where he lives." Said Ariel in joy. She knew her seagull friend would know that handsome creature lived. "Ariel - please. Will you get your head out of the clouds and back in the water where it belongs?" Said Sebastian as her tried to convince her to forget about the human world. But Ariel kept thinking about the cabin boy. "I'll swim up to his Inn. Then Flounder will splash around to get his attention, and then with" Sebastian interrupted the red headed mermaid and said, "Down HERE is your home! Ariel - listen to me. The human world - it's a mess. Life under the sea is better than anything they got up there."

_~The seaweed is always greener~_

~_In somebody else's lake~_

_~You dream about going up there~_

_~But that is a big mistake~_

_~Just look at the world around you~_

_~Right here on the ocean floor~_

_~Such wonderful things surround you~_

_~What more is you lookin' for?~_

_~Under the sea~_

_~Under the sea~_

_~Darling it's better~_

_~Down where it's wetter~_

_~Take it from me~_

_~Up on the shore they work all day~_

_~Out in the sun they slave away~_

_~While we devotin'~_

_~Full time to floatin'~_

_~Under the sea~_

_~Down here all the fish is happy~_

_~As off through the waves they roll~_

_~The fish on the land ain't happy~_

_~They sad 'cause they in their bowl~_

_~But fish in the bowl is lucky~_

_~They in for a worser fate~_

_~One day when the boss get hungry~_

_~Guess who's gon' be on the plate~_

_~Under the sea~_

_~Under the sea~_

_~Nobody beat us~_

_~Fry us and eat us~_

_~In fricassee~_

_~We what the land folks loves to cook~_

_~Under the sea we off the hook~_

_~We got no troubles~_

_~Life is the bubbles~_

_~Under the sea~_

_~Under the sea~_

_~Since life is sweet here~_

_~We got the beat here~_

_~Naturally~_

_~Even the sturgeon an' the ray~_

_~They get the urge 'n' start to play~_

_~We got the spirit~_

_~You got to hear it~_

_~Under the sea~_

_~The newt play the flute~_

_~The carp play the harp~_

_~The plaice play the bass~_

_~And they soundin' sharp~_

_~The bass play the brass~_

_~The chub play the tub~_

_~The fluke is the duke of soul~_

_Yeah_

_~The ray he can play~_

_~The lings on the strings~_

_~The trout rockin' out~_

_~The blackfish she sings~_

_~The smelt and the sprat~_

_~They know where it's at~_

_~An' oh that blowfish blow~_

Flounder was trying to get past all the fish and whatnot. When he found Ariel and whisphered into Ariel's ear. This caught Ariel's interest and left Sebastian.

_~Under the sea~_

_~Under the sea~_

_~When the sardine~_

_~Begin the beguine~_

_~It's music to me~_

_~What do they got? A lot of sand~_

_~We got a hot crustacean band~_

_~Each little clam here~_

_~know how to jam here~_

_~Under the sea~_

_~Each little slug here~_

_~Cuttin' a rug here~_

_~Under the sea~_

_~Each little snail here~_

_~Know how to wail here~_

_~That's why it's hotter~_

_~Under the water~_

_~Ya we in luck here~_

_~Down in the muck here~_

_~Under the sea~_

After the song, the red crab discovers that Ariel has left with Flounder. "Ariel? Ariel? Oh . . . somebody's got to nail that girl's fins to the floor." Said Sebastian in defeat. The royal seahorse annocer found Sebastian and said, "Sebastian! Sebastian, I've been looking all over for you. I've got an urgent message from the sea king." The red crab ponders at this and hopes his fear won't come true. "The sea king?" He asked. The seahorse replied, "He wants to see you right away - something about Ariel." The crab bit down on his claw and said, "He knows!" The sea king found out about Ariel's secret love.

Little did the crab know that the sea king thought that Ariel fell in love with a merman. "Let's see, now. . . . Oh, who could the lucky merman be?" Pondered King Triton. He notices the red crab came in. "Come in, Sebastian." Sebastian took a deep breath and told himself, "I mustn't overreact. I must remain calm." As he walked to the sea king his voice went high "Yes" 'Calm yourself' thought the composer. "yes, Your Majesty." Said Sebastian in a calm tone. The sea king wanted to know what has to his youngest daughter. "Now, Sebastian, I'm concerned about Ariel. Have you noticed she's been acting peculiar lately?" Said the sea king in a good tone. "Peculiar?" Asked the red crab. Sebastian was getting nervous about the sea king's questioning. "You know, moaning about, daydreaming, singing to herself. . . . You haven't noticed, hmm?" As the sea king continued to question the crab to find who was the lucky merman. "Oh - well, I" stammered the red crab. "Sebastian. . . ." Said Triton as if Sebastian didn't know. The crab's legs began to shake out of fear. He buckled them by using his claws. "Hmmm?" Asked the red crab. Then the sea king said, "I know you've been keeping something from me. . . ." The crab smiled innocently. "Keeping . . . something?" he asked. "About Ariel?" Asked Triton. The had lump in his throat. "Ariel . . . ?" Asked the composer. "In love?" Asked the sea king. Sebastian couldn't take it any more and blurted out, "I tried to stop her, sir. She wouldn't listen. I told her to stay away from humans - they are bad, they are trouble, they" When the sea king heard the word humans he was furious. "Humans? WHAT ABOUT HUMANS?" Asked the sea king angrily. Sebastian just realized he just sold Ariel out. "Humans? Ho ho ho ho. . . . Who said anything about humans?" The sea king grabbed the crab and demand what has happened. 'Me and my big mouth.' Thought the red crab.

_At the grotto_

"Flounder, why can't you just tell me what this is all about?" Asked the red head mermaid. "You'll see. It's a suprise." Said the yellow fish. He gave Ariel a sphere with weird markings. When she touches the button, the sphere made swirling energy to make a hologram of Jim Hawkins. "Oh, Flounder- Flounder you're the best!" She said as she hugged her best friend. "Why, Jim, run away with you? This is all so - so sudden. . . ." She was full of joy but that joy lasted when she saw her father in the grotto. "Daddy!" Flounder hidden himself in side a knight's helmet. Her father was furious. "I consider myself a reasonable merman. I set certain rules, and I expect those rules to be obeyed." He said in stern tone voice. "But Daddy!" Ariel interjected. Ignoring his daughter and asked, "Is it true you rescued a human from drowing?" Ariel tries to reason the sea king. "Daddy, I had to" Triton was still ignoring his daughter and explain, "Contact between the human world and the mer-world is strictly forbidden. Ariel, you know that! Everyone knows that!" Yelled King Triton. "He would have died" Said Ariel worried about Jim's safety. "One less human to worry about!" Yelled the sea king and he hated the humans for what they did to his wife. "You don't even know him." Said Ariel angrily. Triton then stepped over the line for Ariel. "Know him? I don't have to know him. They're all the same. Spineless, savage, harpooning, fish-eaters, incapable of any feeling" Ariel was not going to let her father called Jim unfeeling. "Daddy, I love him!" Yelled Ariel. She covered her mouth realizing what she just said. But it was true she never had a strong feeling about one boy. Her father was shocked and horriedfied at the same time. "No . . . Have you lost your senses completely? He's a human, you're a mermaid!" Yelled the father trying to show his daughter the facts. "I don't care." Said Ariel in strong voice. It wouldn't matter to her that he was human and that she was a mermaid. "So help me Ariel, I am going to get through to you. And if this is the only way, so be it." His trident began to glow orange. He destroyed every human item that was in the grotto. His trident shattered them to pieces. Ariel tries to stop her father by yelling. "Daddy!. . . No . . . No, please- Daddy, stop!" She then saw her father pointing the trident towards the sphere. That was the human item that made him boil with anger. "Daddy, Nooo!" But it too late the sphere was shattered to pieces. Ariel begin to cry. All of her human treasures were gone. The sea king left the grotto felling ashamed. Sebastian felt bad for telling the secret about her love. He tried to apologize. "Ariel, I . . ." Ariel didn't want to see the traitorous crab. "Just go away." Said Ariel who was still crying. So Sebastian left and Flounder as well knowing she wanted to be left alone. As soon they the eels thought 'It's time' as they smiled evilly.

**Now I'll be back as soon as I can. Please review. Until then my friends**


	5. Chapter 4

**I thought I would add two more chapters before I left for Disneyland. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 4**

The Deal

The two eels knew that Ariel was at her vulnerable state. "Poor child." Said Flotsam. "Poor, sweet child." Emphasize Jetsam. They circled Ariel knowing they would take advantage of the red head mermaid. "She has a very serious problem" Stated Flotsam. "If only there were something we could do." Said Jetsam in a worry voice. "But there is something." Answered Flotsam. Ariel lifts her head to see two eels in front of her circling around her. "Who - who are you?" she asked. "Don't be scared." Said Jetsam as went towards Ariel's left side. "We represent someone who can help you." Replied Flotsam as went on Ariel's right side. "Someone who could make all your dreams come true." Said Jetsam with a hopeful tone. "Just imagine," they said. "You and your cabin boy" Said Jetsam with a smile. "Together, forever . . .." they said as they embrace each other. Who was giving her this chance? Ariel thought it was impossible. "I don't understand." Said the red head mermaid. "Ursula has great powers." Said Jetsam with a crooked smile. "The sea witch?" Asked Ariel. She had heard of the rumors. What happens when you make deal with her. Ariel thought she would never make a deal with her. "Why, that's - I couldn't possibly - no! Get out of here! Leave me alone!" As she turn her head away from the eels. The eels then shrugged as they left the grotto. "Suit yourself." Said Flotsam. "It was only a suggestion." Said Jetsam. But before they left Jetsam flicked his tail against the piece of the sphere. Ariel lifts her head and saw the broken treasure. She picked it up and remembers what her father said. Who was unfeeling? Who was the one who destroyed her human items? Then this could be her last chance to see Jim. "Wait." She said. "Yeeeeeeeeeess?" The two eels asked. "Take me to her." Ariel said. The two eels wrapped their tails together and pulling Ariel towards Ursula's lair. "An excellent choice my dear." Said the eels.

Outside the grotto, Sebastian felt bad for telling the secret and Flounder crying because his best friend felt sad. "Poor Ariel." Sniffed the yellow fish. "I didn't mean to tell, it was an accident." He then saw Ariel with some nasty looking eels. This set an alarm for the red crab. "Ariel - where are you going? Ariel, what are you doing here with this riff-raff?" questioned Sebastian. Ariel answered, "I'm going to see Ursula." ' The sea witch!' thought red crab. "Ariel, no! No, she's a demon, she's a monster!" warned Sebastian. Ariel was still mad at the red crab and said angrily, "Why don't you go tell my father? You're good at that." As she brushed off Sebastian and not caring what he said anymore. Sebastian and Flounder were dumbfounded. But Sebastian made a promise to the sea king that he would look out for Ariel. "Come on."

The eels and Ariel had arrived at Ursula's cave. "This way." They said. Ariel saw all the poor merpeople being double-crossed by Ursula's deals. The souls kept grabbing her pulling her away. 'Maybe I shouldn't have come here.' She then saw a plump woman. She had purple skin, too much make up, and had white hair. She was repulsive. "Come in. Come in, my child. We mustn't lurk in doorways - it's rude. One MIGHT question your upbringing . . .." Said the sea witch in a warning tone. She squirts some white liquid and rubbed her hands together. "Now, then. You're here because you have a thing for this human. This, er, cabin boy fellow." Said the sea witch as she applied the liquid to her hair. "Not that I blame you - he is quite a catch, isn't he?" chuckled Ursula as she reach for her sea lipstick. "Well, angel fish, the solution to your problem is simple." She applied the lipstick to her lips and smacks her lips. "The only way to get what you want - is to become a human yourself." Ursula answered. Ariel heard the impossible. "Can you DO that?" asked the red head mermaid. Ursula smiled evilly knowing she got her right where she wanted. "My dear, sweet child." Said Ursula innocently. "That's what I do - it's what I live for. To help unfortunate merfolk - like yourself. Poor souls with no one else to turn to."

_I admit that in the past I've been a nasty~_

_They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a witch~_

_But you'll find that nowadays~_

_I've mended all my ways~_

_Repented, seen the light and made a switch~_

_True? Yes~_

_And I fortunately know a little magic~_

_It's a talent that I always have possessed~_

_And here lately, please don't laugh~_

_I use it on behalf~_

_Of the miserable, lonely and depressed~_

_Pathetic_

_Poor unfortunate souls~_

_In pain~_

_In need~_

_This one longing to be thinner~_

_That one wants to get the girl~_

_And do I help them?~_

_Yes, indeed~_

_Those poor unfortunate souls~_

Sebastian and Flounder snuck into Ursula's cave trying to find Ariel. Hoping that she had not made the deal.

_So sad~_

_So true~_

_They come flocking to my cauldron~_

_Crying, "Spells, Ursula please!"~_

_And I help them?~_

_Yes, I do~_

_Now it's happened once or twice~_

_Someone couldn't pay the price~_

_And I'm afraid I had to rake 'em 'cross the coals~_

_Yes, I've had the odd complaint~_

_But on the whole I've been a saint~_

_To those poor unfortunate souls~_

Ariel then looked at the poor merpeolpe and wander what really happened to them. Ursula pulled Ariel towards her and said, "Now, here's the deal. I will make you a potion that will turn you into a human for three days. Got that? Three days." As she held up three fingers. "Now listen, this is important." Ariel had to pay attention to this part. "Before the sun sets on the third day, you've got to get dear ol' cabin boy to fall in love with you. That is, he's got to kiss you. Not just any kiss - the kiss of true love." 'True love' thought Ariel. Maybe that is what she had for the cabin boy. Sebastian and Flounder listened in on what the sea witch was saying. "If he does kiss you before the sun sets on the third day, you'll remain human, permanently, but - if he doesn't, you turn back into a mermaid, and - you belong to me." Said Ursula with an evil grin. "No Ariel!" yelled Sebastian. But he was silenced by Flotsam and Jetsam. "Have we got a deal?" Asked the sea witch. "If I become human, I'll never be with my father or sisters again." Said Ariel in worry tone. "That's right…" Ursula said sarcastically. "But - you'll have your man." She chuckled. "Life's full of tough choices, innit?" the sea witch evilly chuckled. Ariel cringe just hearing the laugh. 'I must've made a mistake' "Oh - and there is one more thing." As she almost completely forgot. "We haven't discussed the subject of payment. You can't get something for nothing, you know." Ariel realized she forgot to bring money. "But I don't have any" As Ariel tied to explain to the sea witch. Ariel was silenced by Ursula's long black tentacle. "I'm not asking much. Just a token, really, a trifle. You'll never even miss it. What I want from you is . . . your voice." Ariel wondered why the sea witch would want her voice. "My voice?" Asked the red head mermaid. "You've got it, sweetcakes. No more talking, singing, zip." Ariel asked, "But without my voice, how can I" Ursula interrupted and said, "You'll have your looks! Your pretty face! And don't underestimate the importance of body language! Ha!" She then went to her cabinet full of ingredients.

_The men up there don't like a lot of blabber~_

_They think a girl who gossips is a bore~_

_Yes, on land it's much preferred~_

_For ladies not to say a word~_

_And after all, dear, what is idle prattle for?~_

She threw ingredients left and right into her cauldron.

_Come on, they're not all that impressed with conversation~_

_True gentlemen avoid it when they can~_

_But they dote and swoon and fawn~_

_On a lady who's withdrawn~_

_It's she who holds her tongue who gets her man~_

_Come on, you poor unfortunate soul~_

_Go ahead!~_

_Make your choice!~_

_I'm a very busy woman~_

_And I haven't got all day~_

She counjer up a face of Jim Hawkins reminding what Ariel wanted.

_It won't cost much~_

_Just your voice!~_

_You poor unfortunate soul~_

_It's sad~_

_But true~_

She counjer up a scroll that says, _I give Ursula, the sea witch, one voice for all eternity Signed,__

_If you want to cross a bridge, my sweet~_

_You've got to pay the toll~_

_Take a gulp and take a breath~_

_And go ahead and sign the scroll!~_

_Flotsam, Jetsam, now I've got her, boys~_

_The boss is on a roll~_

_This poor unfortunate soul~_

Ariel told herself that she would give anything to be with Jim. Even if it means to sell her own voice. So with a fishbone pen in her hand she signed the contract. 'She played right into her hands.' The sea witch thought.

_Paluga, sarruga, come winds of the Caspian Sea_~

~ _Now rings us glossitis and max laryngitis,~_

_La voce to me!~_

Two ghost like green hands appear. "Now . . . sing!" Ursula commanded. Ariel begins to sing. As soon as she sung, a white glowing orb appeared in the middle of her neck. "Keep singing!" Ursula said. The ghost hands reach out towards Ariel's throat. She was afraid at it first. But the ghost hands went into her mouth and pulled out a white orb. Ariel gasped but no sound came out. Her hands reached out to her throat and then she realized that orb was her voice. Ursula's evil smile could not be wiped off as Ariel's voice reached into her seashell necklace. The transformation had begun. It was painful; her green tail was turned into human legs. She took a deep breath and started to choke. 'Is this drowning? She thought. Flounder and Sebastian rushed to Ariel knowing she couldn't breathe. They swam towards the surface as fast as they could. When Ariel hit the surface she took a deep breathe and air returned to her. Flounder and Sebastian swam Ariel to a near by shore.

**Don't worry Jim is coming I promised. Please review. Until then my friends**


	6. Chapter 5

**Here is the last chapter I'm going to add before I leave for Disneyland. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 5**

For the first time

At the BenBow Inn, Jim was whistling the song that the girl sang to him. All he could was think about her. He wouldn't work on his solar windsurfer, couldn't help his mom because he would break the dishes every time, and the costumers would complain about the food because he put the wrong ingredient. He ran his hand through his chestnut bangs. Morph was with because he thought Jim would play with him. That angelic voice haunted him. "That voice. I can't get it out of my head." Said Jim as he rubbed his forehead. He looked at his energetic pink blob and pets him. "I've looked everywhere, Morph- where could she be?" Asked the young Montressian. Little did he know that the girl of his dreams was right under his nose. Sebastian and Flounder were exhausted after swimming all the way to land. Ariel moved her red bangs to see if Ursula's magic worked. She saw knees and she slowly lifts her leg up. When she did she had her own feet. She was amazed and she was now a human.

"Well, look at what the catfish dragged in!" Yelled Scuttle as he plopped down on Ariel's leg. "Look at ya! Look at ya! There's something different. Don't tell me - I got it. It's your hairdo, right? You've been using the dinglehopper, right?" Asked the seagull. Ariel shooked her head. "No? No huh, well let me see. New . . . seashells?" Guessed Scuttle. Ariel smirked. "No new seashells." 'I can't believe he hasn't figure it out yet. Maybe if I give him a clue.' Thought the red head ex-mermaid. She then begins to move her leg up and down. "I gotta admit I can't put my foot on it right now, but if I just stand here long enough I know that I'll" The red crab had it. "SHE'S GOT LEGS, YOU IDIOT! She traded her voice to the sea witch and got legs. Jeez, man" Explained Sebastian. The seagull laughed and said, "I knew that." Then Flounder explained to Scuttle. "Ariel's been turned into a human. She's gotta make the cabin boy fall in love with her, and he's gotta ki- he's gotta kiss her." Ariel got up fine, but, she was not used to standing. Her knees buckled and gave out this caused a splash. "And she's only got three days." Said the red crab. Her friends were now wet because of the splash. "Just look at her. On legs. On human legs!" exclaimed Sebastian. "My nerves are shot. This is a catastrophe! What would her father say? I'll tell you what her father'd say, he'd say he's gonna kill himself a crab, that's what her father'd say! I'm gonna march meself straight home right now and tell him just like I shoulda done de minute" When Ariel heard the crab say he was going to her father, she immediately picked up the crab and shook her head. "and don't you shake your head at me, young lady. Maybe there's still time. If we could get that witch to give you back your voice, you could go home with all the normal fish, and just be . . . just be . . ." The red crab saw the sadness that Ariel made. He never seen her this sad before. "just be miserable for the rest of your life." He shook his head and thought 'that girl will never let up' "All right, all right. I'll try to help you find that cabin boy." Ariel gave the crab a peck on the cheek. "Boy. What a soft-shell I'm turning out to be." Scuttle then flew to a shipwreck with torn sail and some rope. "Now, Ariel, I'm tellin' ya, if you wanna be a human the first thing you gotta do is dress like one. Now lemme see."

Morph sensed that presence again and begins to chirp excitedly. He went to his owner and whirled around him. "Morph?" Asked Jim. Morph gave Jim a lick on the cheek and scurried off. "Huh . . . what, Morph!" Jim went sprinting off towards the pink blob. The seagull whistles at Ariel and said, "Ya look great kid. Ya look - sensational." Ariel and her friends heard Morph's chirping. The pink blob tried to corner Ariel. Sebastian hopped into the pocket. The pink blob kept chasing Ariel. She then climbed up on a rock. The pink blob gave a lick to the red head ex-mermaid. 'He's so cute' Ariel thought. "Morph . . . Morph - Quiet Morph!" Yelled Jim. 'It's him' thought Ariel. "What's gotten into you?" Asked Jim as tried to catch Morph. When he looked up he saw a girl with red hair. "Oh . . . Oh, I see." 'That's what he's so worked up about.' Ariel tried to fix her hair, hoping that she was attractive. "Are you O.K., miss? I'm sorry if this knucklehead scared you. He's harmless, really" Said Jim. He looked up to the mystery girl. She had light blue eyes and ruby lips. All she doing is smiling and…blushing? Jim felt they had met before. "you . . . seem very familiar . . . to me. Have we met?" Asked Jim. Ariel nodded her head. Morph chirp happily and push Jim towards the red head. Then out of nowhere he grabbed her hands and he thought 'Maybe..' "We have met?" Asked Jim happily. Ariel nodded again. "I knew it! You're the one - the one I've been looking for! What's your name?" Asked Jim knowing his girl of fantasy was real. Ariel mouthed her own name. She put her hand to her throat and forgot she traded her voice to be human. Jim was worried about the redhead and asked, "What's wrong? What is it?" Ariel patted her throat. "You can't speak?" He asked. Sadly, Ariel shook her head. "Oh. Then you couldn't be who I thought." Said Jim disappointed. Morph and Ariel were both frustrated. 'What's that thing humans do when can't talk – Oh, yeah pantomime.' She her movements to tell Jim what happen to her. "What is it? You're hurt? No, No . . . You need help." Jim realized. But Ariel was losing her balance. Jim saw this and Ariel fell into the strong arms of Jim Hawkins. "Whoa, whoa, careful - careful - easy." . Jim was looking at the red head with wonder. He came back to reality and said, "Man, you must have really been through something. Don't worry, I'll help you. Come on . . . Come on, you'll be okay." As Jim took Ariel to his home, she looked at her friends who were wishing her luck.

At the Inn, Jim's mother was still sad. "I don't know Delbert, he was just fine before the trip and now…" Said Sarah as she plopped herself on a chair. Delbert put a hand on Sarah's shoulder and said, "It's going to be ok You'll see." Sarah thought 'I hope he doesn't bring a machine part and tinkers with it.' As soon as Delbert opened the door, he saw Jim with a red hair girl in his arms. His mother was appalled and yelled, "James Pleiades Hawkins!" Jim explained to his mother and said, "Mom, she needs help bad." Ariel then bumps into B.E.N "Oh wow a red hair girl. Finally, Jimmy will be happy, he likes red heads." Jim blushed and he went from being confident to shy. Sarah grabbed Ariel's hand and walks her to the bathroom. Later on, Ariel's was playing with bubbles from the bathtub. Sarah felt sorry for the girl. "Washed up from a shipwreck and lost your voice. Oh, the poor thing. We'll have you feeling better in no time." Said Mrs. Hawkins. Back at the dining room Delbert was trying to convince Jim that it was the seawater gone right into his head. "Oh, Jim, be reasonable. Nice young ladies just don't - swim around rescuing people in the middle of the ocean and then - flutter off into oblivion, like some" Jim knew in his heart that the girl was real. "I'm tellin' you, Doc, she was REAL! I'm gonna find that girl" Swore Jim. 'I know you're out there' thought Jim, as he looked down lost in his thoughts. He then heard his mother "Ha Ha. Come on honey. Don't be shy." He looked up and saw the red hair girl came in with a beautiful pink dress. Jim was staring at this red head beauty. Delbert thought the same thing and said, "Oh, Jim, isn't she a vision?" Jim didn't know what to say. Her beauty captivated him. "You look… um" Then he grabbed her hands again and said, "wow" Ariel blushed thinking that Jim found her beautiful. "Come come come, you must be famished. Let me help you my dear." Said the doctor. Jim kept staring at the red head. Delbert then sat Ariel down. "There we go - ah - quite comfy?" Delbert tried to make a conversation. "It's - It's not often that we have such a lovely dinner guest, eh Jim?" Asked the doctor. Ariel was interested in the doctor's pipe. "Uh, do you like it? It is rather – fine" Ariel then blew the pipe's contents in his face. Jim burst out laughing. "Sorry Doc." Apologized Jim. Sarah was happy to her son smiling again and said, "Why, Jim, that's the first time I've seen you smile in weeks." This made Ariel happy knowing she could make Jim smile. She saw Sebastian under the table and put him in her hair to blend in. Delbert change topic again as he cleaned himself. "You know, Jim, perhaps our young guest might enjoy seeing some of the sights of the town. Something in the way of a tour?" Delbert saw Jim staring at the girl again and Jim didn't hear what the doctor said. "I'm sorry, Doc, what was that?" Delbert was getting annoyed. "You can't spend all your time moping about, you need to get out. Do something, have a life. Get your mind off" Jim could take a hint. "Easy, Doc, Easy." Jim had an idea. "It's not a bad idea. If she's interested." Jim then asked the red head, "Well - whaddaya say? Would you like to join me on a tour of the town tomorrow?" Ariel nodded her head.

Later that night, Ariel was watching Jim from balcony; he was walking around and looked lost in his thought. 'He's so handsome' Before Jim went inside to help Silver; he looked up to see the girl watching him. She was caught and wave hi to him. She looked embarrassed and goes back inside. 'She looked kind of cute when she was embarrassed' he thought and smiled. Ariel combed her hair out before she went to bed. "I hope you appreciate what I go through for you, young lady." Said the red crab as he got out of her hair. "Now - we got to make a plan to get that boy to kiss you." She then hops into bed and thought, 'Wow this is so soft' as she grabs the pillow. "Tomorrow, when he takes you for that ride, you gotta look your best." Ranted Sebastian. "You gotta bat your eyes - like this." As flickered his eyes. "You gotta pucker up your lips - like this." As pucker his lips and found Ariel asleep. "Hm. You are hopeless child. You know dat? Completely hopeless . . ."

**Well I'm off to Disneyland and I'll be back in a week. Please review. Until then my friends**


	7. Chapter 6

**I'm back from my trip to Disneyland. My hunt was slightly successful. I manage to find some Ariel pin but no Jim Hawkins pins. I went to California Adventure in the Hollywood section and to Off the Page shop. I skim through the pages and I found Jim Hawkins with Morph. Best $38 I've ever spent. I got to see the World of Color show. Best show ever you have to see it. I had to fast pass just to see it. Worth the wait. Oh here is another chapter of my favorite couple. **

**Chapter 6**

First date and…kiss?

At the undersea place, King Triton was worried about Ariel he had sent everyone in the place to go look for her. He also wonders what happened to Sebastian. After what happened at the grotto, he felt ashamed for what he did. The seahorse came to the sea king with news. "Any sign of them?" The seahorse came with bad news. "No, Your Majesty. We've searched everywhere. We've found no trace of your daughter - or Sebastian." The sea king refuses to give up looking for his younger daughter. "Well, keep looking. Leave no shell unturned, no coral unexplored. Let no one in this kingdom sleep until she's safe at home." The seahorse knew his duty and said, "Yes sire." He then left King Triton to his thoughts. "Oh, what have I done? What have I done?"

At the Inn, Jim was trying to make sure he didn't look stupid in front of the red head mystery girl. He ran down the stairs and went to the kitchen to pick up the basket that had lunch in it. Silver put his robotic arm in front of Jim blocking the exit. "Well, what's this I've been hearin' about?" Asked the father figure. Jim was confused at the question. "Hearing about what?" Jim asked. "Oh just yous got yourself a date." Said Silver with a big grin on his face. "It's not a date. I'm just showing her sites of the town. That's all." Explained Jim. "Oh, and I'm sure that little basket filled with sorts o' food does not count for that?" Asked Silver with his eyes pointing at the basket. Jim was caught guilty and so he hid the blush on his and lied. " I was just trying to find out what she likes to eat. It's not like I was trying to find out what favorite color is." Silver had an idea how to tell he like her. "Oh, her favorite color is blue." Said Silver in a sly tone. "Really?" Asked Jim in hopeful tone. Silver burst out laughing and Jim frowned knowing that the scallywag founding him out. "Look Jimbo, just have a good time and who knows you might even kiss her." Said the cyborg with a slight chuckle. Jim blushed at thought 'Kiss her…' Silver moved his arm out of the way so that Jim would get out of the kitchen. "And take her on that solar windsurfer o' yours." Yelled Silver. He went out the door and saw the most beautiful thing he ever saw…

Sarah went to the red head's room and put her hand on her shoulder. She shook her lightly and said, "Wake up sleepy head." Ariel woke up with bed-head and rubbed her eyes. 'That was a good dream last night' she thought. All she could dream about was Jim kissing her. Ariel smiled every time Jim would lean in and caressed her cheek. All thoughts were stopped when Jim's mother said, " I have this dress that doesn't fit me any more. I hope you would like to wear it." She was holding a dress with a white blouse with a black front that goes to the waist and a light blue skirt that goes to the ankle. Sarah was also holding a light blue ribbon with black heel shoes. Ariel then gave Sarah a hug. Sarah thought 'Maybe she could be the one for my son' and then she returned the hug. Sarah managed to put the dress on Ariel. Sarah was fixing her hair and said, "You know Jim, has been sad sense that trip he went out on. Then you came along and made him smile again. It's the first time I've seen him happy." Sarah finished fixing her hair by putting on the ribbon. "You look beautiful." Ariel looked into the mirror hoping she was beautiful for Jim. She went to the stairs to find Jim waiting for her. She wonders what Jim was staring at. Sebastian was in basket making sure no one saw him.

Jim was wondering what was going on in her head. He shook his head and said, "Come on, let's get going." He held out his hand and the red head took it. Jim pulled her hand and they ran towards the door. Amelia opened the door and saw Jim with a…girl? Jim tied up the basket to the solar windsurfer. "Ok is this your first time on solar windsurfer?" Asked Jim. Ariel nodded her head. Jim ran his hand through his chestnut bangs and thought 'ok no problem. I'm just showing her how to get on a solar windsurfer.' He let out a deep breath and said, "Ok just put your hand right here…" Jim placed his hand on top of hers and placed it on one side of the rail. "Now put your hand over here…" He placed her hand on the other side of the rail. "Ok, I'm going to put you on the board…" Jim put his hand on her waist and lifts her on to the board. "I'm getting on now…" Jim hopped on the windsurfer and was close to the red head. So close, her hair was in his face and he got a whiff of her. 'She smells like the sea' he thought. He closed his eyes and smelled her. Ariel turned her head around to see what Jim was doing. When she did this, their noses were touching. Jim and Ariel both looked straight ahead and away from each other. 'What just happened?' Jim thought while he was blushing bright red. 'He was so close' Ariel thought while she was blushing bright pink. Jim shook his and said, "Alright let's go." He started the engine and they zoomed towards town. Sebastian went backwards against the basket and got hit by an apple pie.

When they got to town, Ariel was amazed by everything. From bookshops to puppet shows, everything she read about the human world was better then she ever imagine. Jim didn't mind being drag by the red head. Just seeing her smile at everything made him happy. Flounder was watching the couple and wandered if they kissed. "Has he kissed her yet?" Asked the yellow fish. Sebastian came out of the basket and whispered, "Not yet." Flounder was a little disappointed and groaned. "Ohh . . ." Ariel heard music, more than anything she wanted to dance with Jim. At first, Jim was a little shy because the girl he only danced with his mother when he was five. "I don't know I…" Said Jim in a shy tone. He saw the red head with a hopeful smile and he knew he couldn't dampen it. "Alright, but, don't laugh if I dance badly." Said Jim. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to the dance floor. Jim placed his right hand on her waist and grabbed her right hand with his left. The red head twirl a few times, she stumbled a little, but Jim would catch her. He would left her up and spin around. 'Man if Silver could see me now.' He thought. They went back on the solar windsurfer and headed out of town. Scuttle flew by and asked Flounder. "Yo, Flounder! Any kissing?" Flounder said the same thing as Sebastian. "No, not yet." The seagull wanted for the lovebirds to smooch already. "Hmm. Well they - they better get crackin'." Jim had tell the red head where he wanted to take her. "You know, there is this one place I wanted to take you… It's a lagoon; I spent most of my time over there, when I wanted to escape from the stress. Well, I was hoping maybe we get away from the people and it just be the two of us." Ariel nodded her head and they were off.

After the dinner they had Jim found a boat and he let the red head go in first, he pushed the boat to open water and hopped in. Jim grabbed both of the oars on each handle and rowed them out to open waters. Scuttle and Flounder were watching the couple to make sure they kissed. "Move over - move your big feathers. I can't see a thing." Sebastian was hidden inside the boat making sure he was nowhere to be seen. Scuttle was starting to get worried. "Nothing is happening. . . . Only one day left, and that boy ain't puckered up once." He then had an idea. "O.K. All right, this calls for a little vocal romantic stimulation. Stand back." Scuttle was singing very badly. Jim heard squawking from the seagull and thought it was dying. "Wow. Somebody should find that poor animal and put it out of its misery." Ariel faked smiling and looks up to see her friend ruining her chances to kiss him. 'I'll never kiss him now' she thought as she slaps her forehead. Sebastian couldn't take it any more. "Jeez, man, I'm surrounded by amateurs!" He grabbed a reed and said, "You want something done, you've got to do it yourself. First, we got to create the mood. Percussion. . . . Strings. . . . Winds. . . . Words. . . ."

_~There you see her_~

~_Sitting there across the way_~

~_She don't got a lot to say~_

Ariel found Sebastian singing in Jim's ear. 'Oh please don't let him find you.' She thought.

_~But there's something about her~_

_~And you don't know why~_

_~But you're dying to try~_

_~You wanna kiss the girl~_

"Did you hear something?" Asked Jim. Ariel shrugged her shoulders and shook her head.

_~Yes, you want her~_

_~Look at her, you know you do~_

Jim and Ariel both looked up at each other and smiled.

_~Possible she wants you too~_

_~There is one way to ask her~_

_~It don't take a word~_

Ariel leaned in front of Jim and puckered her lips. But Jim was being shy and he moved away and continued to row the boat.

_~Not a single word~_

_~Go on and kiss the girl~_

_~Sha la la la la la~_

_~My oh my~_

_~Look like the boy too shy~_

_~Ain't gonna kiss the girl~_

_~Sha la la la la la~_

_~Ain't that sad?~_

_~Ain't it a shame?~_

_~Too bad, he gonna miss the girl~_

Jim really wanted to know the mystery red head girl's name. "You know, I feel really bad not knowing your name." Jim had an idea. "Heh - maybe I could guess. Is it, err, Mildred?" Jim asked. The red head made a face. "O.K., no." Jim just kept on guessing. "How 'bout - Diana? Rachel?" But every time Jim guesses a name, the red head shook her head. Sebastian would have to help the human. "Ariel. Her name is Ariel." He whispered to the human. Jim thought 'Try Ariel' "Ariel?" He asked to himself. The red hear what Jim said and nodded her head. Then she grabbed his hand with joy. "Ariel?" Jim asked happily making sure he got the name right. Ariel nodded her head again. Jim thought about the name. "Well, that's kinda pretty." He then place his hand on top of hers and said, "O.K. - Ariel. . ." He even like the name when he said it.

_~Now's your moment~_

_~Floating in a blue lagoon~_

_~Boy you better do it soon~_

_~She don't say a word~_

_~And she won't say a word~_

_~Until you kiss the girl~_

All of the animals in the lagoon were creating the most romantic setting for the lovebirds.

_~Sha la la la la la~_

_~Don't be scared~_

_~You got the mood prepared~_

_~Go on and kiss the girl~_

_~Sha la la la la la~_

_~Don't stop now~_

_~Don't try to hide it how~_

_~You want to kiss the girl~_

_~Float along~_

_~And listen to the song~_

_~The song say kiss the girl~_

_~Sha la la la la~_

_~Do what the music say~_

Jim heart was starting to race and Ariel looked more beautiful than before.

_~You got to kiss the girl~_

Jim and Ariel were staring at each other intensely. 'Maybe if I…' then he lost all thought and thought about kissing Ariel.

_~You've got to kiss the girl~_

He reached out his hand and lightly caresses her cheek. 'This is just like my dream' she thought. Then their eyelids started to grew heavy.

_~You wanna kiss the girl~_

Jim leaned in closer towards Ariel's lips and Ariel leaned in close to Jim's lips.

_~You've gotta kiss the girl~_

Jim and Ariel were only a few inches away from their first kiss. Sebastian saw and thought 'this is it' as he shook Scuttle.

_~Go on and kiss the girl~_

Then suddenly the boat tips over send the couple into the lagoon waters. Sebastian slapped his forehead and thought, 'So close' Jim picked up Ariel and said, "Whoa, hang on - I've gotcha." Little did they know that Flotsam and Jetsam congratulating each other for tipping the boat.

**So please review and I hope you continue to enjoy my story. Until then my friends**


	8. Chapter 7

**Ok everyone here is the new chapter of my favorite couple. And please I need more support.**

**Chapter 7**

Take a turn for the worse

In the sea witch's lair, Ursula had saw what happen through her bubble. "Nice work, boys. That was a close one. Too close." Ursula was getting very angry because Ariel almost seal the deal by staying human. "The little tramp!" Ursula didn't know Ariel would be good at being silent. "Oh, she's better than I thought." She had to do something because tomorrow would be the last day Ariel would be human. Plus, Jim was falling for the mermaid princess. "At this rate, he'll be kissing her by sunset for sure. Well, it's time Ursula took matters into her own tentacles!" She used all of her ingredients to make a potion of her own. "Triton's daughter will be mine - and then I'll make him writhe. I'll see him wriggle like a worm on a hook!" She laughed evilly by using Ariel's voice to transform into a human.

At the Inn, Jim was whistling the tune that his fantasy girl sang to him. Delbert saw this and his ears dropped. The doctor had to Jim the truth. That there was a real girl, who had good qualities and caring, was standing right in front of him. "Jim, if I may say, far better than any dream girl, is one of flesh and blood, one warm and caring, and right before your eyes." Jim looked up to see Ariel. Maybe the doctor was right; Ariel could be the one for him. Jim sighed and smiled. 'Ok tomorrow I'm going tell her how feel about her.'

The next morning, Ariel got up from bed and looked into mirror while fixing her hair. ' Let it be the day that I can kiss him.' As she ran down the stairs, she saw two robot police officers with Jim. She hid herself to see what was the matter.

Down at the main hall, Sarah was happy that Jim found someone. "I think Jim finally found the girl of his dreams." She said as she put away dishes. The Inn's door swung open. The officers had Jim in custody. "Mrs. Hawkins?" Asked the first officer. Jim's mother was shocked to find Jim with police officers. "JIM!" She yelled as she dropped the plates. "Mom I swear I didn't do it." Said Jim in a truthful tone. The officers ignored him and said, "Mame we found your son with his solar vehicle in a restricted area. He was also with a woman." The girl came from behind; she had brown hair with a seashell necklace and wore a dark purple dress. "Oh Jim, that was very cool of you to ride with me." The girl said in a seductive tone. Silver saw this and was suspicious of this girl. He did not like her one bit. "And who the devil are you?" He asked. "I'm Vanessa. His girlfriend." Vanessa replied as she grabbed Jim's arm and snuggled close to him.

Ariel heard all this and her heart hurt when Vanessa said that she was Jim's girlfriend. She shook her head and mouthed no. She then hid herself behind the wall and heard the rest of the conversation. "Your son and his girlfriend will be on the next ship leaving at the pier." Said the officer. 'He loves her…not me?' Ariel thought as she ran her hand through her red hair. 'No…no…NO' she covered her face and runs off crying. Jim pushed Vanessa away and tried to explain to his mother. "Mom, I don't even know her and I don't remember" Before he could finish the sentence, he heard Ariel crying. "Ariel?" The officers grabbed Jim and Vanessa to head towards the ship. "Ok you two let's go." Said the police officer as he grabbed Jim shoulder. The other officer grabbed Vanessa arm and pulled her out of the Inn. But Jim resisted as he tried to get away and yelled, "Ariel! Let go of me! Ariel!"

It was late afternoon at the pier, the ship sailed off and Ariel was watching her one true love going away with someone else. She backed herself against a pole and was crying bitterly. She slid down and continued to cry. Sebastian look up at Ariel and frowned. Ariel rested her head on her knees and her shoulders were shivering. 'But…I'm still in love with him.' She thought as a tear slid down her cheek. Flounder cried seeing his best sad. It looked as if this was the end of the road for Ariel.

Scuttle was flying and humming to himself. He then spotted Morph whirling around him. "Hey Morph, Yous happy that Jim found someone?" Asked the seagull. Morph chirped happily. Then Morph froze, when he heard a voice singing.

_~What a lovely little girlfriend I make, my dear I look divine_~

Scuttle heard the voice too, 'That sounded like Ariel's voice' he thought. "Come on, Morph." Said Scuttle as he and Morph went to the porthole to find a girl singing.

_~Things are working out according to my ultimate design~_

Vanessa threw one of her sharp hairpins at the mirror's frame. She laughed evilly, when it hit the angel face. Morph and Scuttle gulped hard and hid themselves behind the porthole. She steps on perfumes and all sorts of make-up.

_~Soon I'll have that little mermaid and the ocean will be mine!~_

She lifted the mirror to look at herself in the mirror, but in the reflection was Ursula laughing. The seagull and the pink blob knew who the girl really was. "The sea witch! Oh no . . . She's- We gotta…" Scuttle runs into side of ship and Morph yelped and transformed to Ariel. Scuttle knew what to do and Morph followed the seagull. The seagull had to find Ariel. "Ariel!" He and Morph found her and her friends at the pier. "Ariel! Ariel. I was flying, I wa - of course I was flying - An' - We s" Sebastian was waiting on the stuttering seagull and Scuttle finally said, "We saw that the watch - the witch was watchin' a mirror, and she was singin' with a stolen set o' pipes!" As he pointed his feather fingers at his throat. Ariel was trying to understand what her seagull friend was saying and mouthed 'what?' Scuttle then grabbed the red crab and yelled, "Do you hear what I'm tellin' you? THE CABIN BOY IS WITH THE SEA WITCH IN DISGUISE!" As he repeatly hit Sebastian on the floor. Ariel put it together it was Ursula, who took Jim away from her. Sebastian was rubbing his head after what the seagull did to him. "Are you sure about this?" Asked the red crab. "Have I ever been wrong? I mean when it's important!" It's true, when Scuttle knew what was important he was never wrong. "What are we gonna do!" Asked the yellow fish. Ariel got up and looked towards the ship. The sun was setting down and Ariel remembered what the sea witch said, _'. . . Before the sun sets on the third day. . . .'_ Ariel knew she had some time left 'I still have to try' she thought. Ariel then jumps into the water, but she was having hard time swimming. Because the only way she knew how to swim was with her tail. Sebastian knew what Ariel was doing; he then cut the rope that held the barrels. Ariel manages to hold on to one of the barrels and made a knot in the rope for Flounder. "Ariel, grab on to that. Flounder, get her to that boat as fast as your fins can carry you!" Flounder nodded and said, "I'll try." Flounder was pulling Ariel towards the ship. The red crab couldn't deny that he had to tell Ariel's father. "I've gotta get to the sea king. He must know about this." Scuttle wanted to help Ariel, too. "What - What about me? What about ME?" Sebastian yelled, "You - find a way to STALL THAT SHIP!" He then went into the deep waters and had to find King Triton. "Stall the ship. Wh- what am I - what - that's it! Morph you get that seashell necklace from that sea witch. Got it?" Asked the seagull. Morph said, "Aye aye, Captain." As Morph head in the same direction as Ariel and Flounder, Scuttle flies off to rally the animals and fish. "Move it, let's go, we got an emergency here!"

Back at the ship, Vanessa tried to get Jim to dance with her. Jim would just push her away. " Oh Jim, why won't you dance with me?" She asked sweetly. Jim gave her a cold stare and said, " I dance with only one girl." Vanessa was frustrated 'Stupid little boy' she thought. "Please Jim, one dance?" She looked up at him with an innocent smile. This girl wouldn't take a hint. Jim made a scowl and said, "Back off." Meanwhile Ariel, Flounder, and Morph were heading towards the ship Jim and Ursula were. Flounder was pulling all his might. Ariel mouthed go to Morph. Morph knew what he had to and he went on ahead towards the ship. "Don't worry Ariel. ugh - we - we're gonna make it. We're almost there." 'Please hurry' she thought. Vanessa saw the sun going down. She smiled evilly, 'Her time is almost up.' She thought. Then all of the sudden, Birds and animals swoop in for an attack, causing great chaos. Vanessa was getting everything from the animals to birds. She kept screaming being attacked left and right. Ariel and Flounder reach their destination. Ariel then climbed up on to the deck and found Vanessa struggling with Scuttle. "Get away from me you slimy little- Oh, why you little" Morph saw this and bit Vanessa's leg. Vanessa yelled in pain and the necklace went flying. The necklace hit floor breaking into a thousand little pieces. When it broke, the white orb was circling around Ariel. The orb was singing, Vanessa was furious, and Jim heard it. ' Could it be?' he thought. The orb finally reaches at Ariel's throat and she was singing again. Jim shook his head and couldn't believe it what he was hearing. "Ariel?" He asked. Ariel was smiling at the chestnut hair boy and said, "Jim." Morph went to the red head and chirped happily. "You - you can talk." Jim ran towards his girl. Jim realized it was Ariel who saved him from that storm and sang to him. "You're the one." He said as grabbed her hands and pulled her close. "Jim, get away from her!" Yelled Vanessa with a raspy voice. She covered her mouth and realized she didn't have that sweet voice any more. "It - it was you all the time." Said Jim happily as brought Ariel close to his chest. He had the girl of his dreams and it was right under his nose. Ariel lean in and said, "Oh, Jim, I - I wanted to tell you." There were no more words to say, Jim was going to kiss the girl of his dreams right here and right now. Ariel tipped her head as she lean in towards Jim's lips. "JIM NO!" Yelled Vanessa. As sun settled, Ariel felt pain down in her lower part of her body and fell down to the floor. Jim was worried about Ariel and asked, " What's wrong?" Vanessa laughed evilly and said, "You're too late!" Jim didn't understand what she meant and he back to look at Ariel. He saw that Ariel had a green tail instead of legs. "You're a mermaid?" Exclaimed Jim. "Jim, I'm so sorry I wanted to tell you the truth." Pleaded Ariel. Jim couldn't believe it, mermaids were _real, _but it didn't matter if she was a mermaid or not. He loved her no matter what. "You're too late!" Vanessa showed her what she was, and it was no other than the sea witch herself. Ursula dragged over to where Ariel and Jim were. Ursula grabbed the mermaid and said, "So long, cabin boy." As she and Ariel went overboard, Jim tried to reach out to Ariel but it was too late. "Ariel!"

**Sorry everyone I have to leave you hanging but that's the beauty of a story. Until then my friends**


	9. Chapter 8

**Ok everyone here is the new chapter of my favorite couple. And please I need more support.**

**Chapter 8**

Final Battle

Ursula and the mermaid princess were away from the ship. Ariel belongs to Ursula now because of the deal they made. "Poor little princess - it's not you I'm after. I've a much bigger fish to" Said Ursula in a stern tone. The sea witch was stopped by the sea king. "Ursula, stop!" Sebastian made it time to tell the sea king what had happen. "Why, King Triton! Ha ha ha - How ARE you?" She said as she was looking at his trident greedily. King Triton was not going to change the subject. "Let her go." Said the sea king in a strong voice as he pointed the trident in Ursula's face. "Not a chance, Triton! She's mine now. We made a deal." Said the sea witch in a sly voice as she showed the contract Ariel made Ursula. Ariel tried to swim to her father, but Flotsam and Jetsam grabbed the red head mermaid with their tails. "Daddy, I'm sorry! I - I - I didn't mean to. I didn't know" King Triton was furious, he then attacks the contract with a fierce blast from his trident, this send the sea witch backwards against the coral but to no avail the contract didn't break. "You see? The contract's legal, binding and completely unbreakable - even for YOU." Ursula had the sea king right where she wanted him. "Of course, I always was a girl with an eye for a bargain. The daughter of the great sea king is a very precious commodity. But – I might be willing to make an exchange for someone even better. . . ."

Jim was stuck on this ship. He was angry because there were no boats to that he could use to save Ariel. 'What am I gonna do?' he thought. He lay his head down in defeat. He thought that he would never save the girl he love. He then heard a familiar voice, "Aloha Jimmy!" Was that…B.E.N? He looked up to see his robot friend have control of the helm. 'They brought the RLS Legacy.' Thought Jim with a smile. B.E.N brought the ship to the side of the ship Jim was on. "Jimbo hop on!" Yelled Silver. Jim ran toward the ship and hopped on. "Lad, where's Ariel?" Asked the cyborg. Jim had to tell what happened. "Ariel was taken by some purple octopus woman." B.E.N was worried about the red head and said, "Jimmy she won't survive down there much longer." Jim had to explain what Ariel really was. "Don't worry she'll survive under the water." The robot and cyborg were confused as they looked at each other. "She's a mermaid." It hit the old scallywag 'a girl who rescued him from the sea' and Silver made a huge grin. "When I was a kid, I always wanted to find a mermaid. What I didn't know is that I would fall in love with one." Said Jim as he looked ahead at the sea. The cyborg put his hand on Jim's shoulder and said, "Well, let's find that love o' yours." Jim smiled at this knowing that he had help. Silver looked up at the robot and yelled, "B.E.N, yell if you see anything suspicious." The robot nodded and turned the helm at the right. 'I lost you once. I'm not going to lose you again.' Jim thought.

Ariel was starting to wither due to Ursula's magic and the sea witch was giving King Triton one last chance to save his daughter. "Now! Do we have a deal?" It seamed that the sea king had no choice. He pointed his trident at the contract and signed his name over Ariel's. "Ha! It's done then." Ariel was realsed from the magic and transferred to King Triton as he started to wither. Ursula laughed evilly as she watched the sea king fall. Ariel watched her father turned into one of Ursula's victims. "No . . . Oh, No!" Said the red head mermaid.

B.E.N saw something glow at the water's surface and yelled, "Does that count for strange?" Jim saw the glow as he grabbed a knife and jumped into the water. 'I'm coming Ariel. Hang on.' Thought the cabin boy. "Jimbo!" Yelled the cyborg. Morph appeared from under the scallywag's hat whimpered.

King Triton was now one of Ursula's victims. Sebastian was sad to see the sea king in this weak state. "Oh, your majesty . . ." Ariel was sad that her father paid the price instead of her. "Daddy? . . ." The sea witch had the power of the sea king. "At last, it's mine." Ursula said as she picked up the crown. She laughed evilly as she picked up the trident. Ariel's anger was boiling because of the sea witch did to her father. "You - You monster!" The mermaid said as she tried to choke Ursula. The sea witch grabbed Ariel and threw against a rock pillar. "Don't fool with me you little brat!" Said the sea witch as she pointed the trident at the red head mermaid. "Contract or no- AAAAHH!" The sea witch was cut by a knife and looked up to see who threw it. She saw the cabin boy with a worried look knowing that he missed. His face turned into a scowl when he saw what the sea witch did to Ariel. "Why you little troll!" Ariel tried to swim towards Jim but Ursula's tentacles pinned her down. "Jim! Jim look out!" warned Ariel. The sea witch had to get rid of the human. "After him!" Said Ursula to her pets. Jim was running out of air and had to get to the surface. So he swam up to get some air but he had two eels chasing after him. When Jim reached the surface he tried to grab Silver's hand, but then he was pulled in back into the water and was wrapped by Flotsam and Jetsam. Sebastian and Flounder had to help the cabin boy. "Come on!" Said the red crab as he and Flounder swam towards Jim. Sebastian pinched Flotsam's tail. This made eel cried in pain and let go of Jim. Flounder use his tail to hit Jetsam repeatedly and made the eel dizzy. The eel let Jim go as well. When Jim was free, he swam towards the surface. The sea witch had to do this herself. "Say goodbye to your sweetheart." Said Ursula as she pointed the trident at Jim. Ariel manages to be free of Ursula's tentacles and yanked her white hair. This made her to be in pain and miss the cabin boy. Instead of blasting Jim, she blasted her pets. "Babies! My poor, little poopsies!" Ursula was full of rage and used the trident to make herself a giant.

Jim and Ariel both reached the surface Jim wanted to make sure nothing bad would happen to Ariel. But tried to warn Jim. "Jim, you've got to get away from here." Jim was going to stay with his love no matter what. "No, I won't leave you." Bubbles started to form around them and a golden mountain split them. The mountain became more like a crown. They found themselves on top of Ursula's head and looked like ants to her.

B.E.N had to change the course and yelled to Silver, "I think Jimmy will need windsurfer thingy." Jim's solar windsurfer was not on the ship and then it hit the scallywag. He would have to make one. "Ok it's time to get to work." Morph was willing to help the cyborg.

Jim and Ariel jumped off the sea witch's head and into the sea. They went back to the surface and held close. Ursula was laughing evilly at the couple. "You pitiful, insignificant, fool!" One of her large tentacles tried to hit the couple. "Look out!" Yelled the cabin boy. They both dive into the waters and avoid her tentacle. Ursula was now all-powerful. "Now I am the ruler of all the ocean!" Said the sea witch as she used the trident to create a storm. "The waves obey my every whim!" The waves spilt the couple. Jim hit the side of the RLS Legacy and was pulled up by Silver. "Listen Lad, I made this solar windsurfer with my own hands. Now use it wisely because you only have six chargers in there to help you go. Now go save that girl o' yours." Jim hopped on the windsurfer and blasted his way towards the sea witch. "The sea and all its spoils bow to my power!" As she created a whirlpool with the trident. Ariel manages to grab on to one of the rock pillars. She saw Jim on a solar windsurfer and tried to ram into the sea witch. However Ursula saw and said, "Sorry cabin boy, not today." She pointed the trident at the solar windsurfer's engine and blasted at it. Jim looked at the engine and tried to start it again. He kept stepping on the pedal but to no avail. "No…No…NO!" Said Jim as he was falling down towards the ocean. He kept trying to start the engine but it wouldn't start. Silver, B.E.N, and Morph saw Jim falling and yelled for him. "Come on, Lad." Yelled the cyborg. "JIMMY!" Yelled his robot friend. Morph whimpered, closed his eyes, and looked away. Ariel saw what was happening to him and yelled for him. "JIM!" The sea witch then focus on the mermaid. She used the trident to blast the rock pillar Ariel was on. The red head mermaid fell into a whirlpool and was helpless. She looked up and the sea witch tried to blast Ariel but to no avail. Ursula laughed wickedly as she pointed the trident and yelled, "So much for true love!" Ariel thought this was going to be the end.

Jim saw a near by rock pillar and he turned his solar windsurfer to the pillar, where his grind his engine against it. Then a burst of fire came out of his engine and Jim went upward. He then did a flip and went straight towards the sea witch. Ursula turned around and saw Jim coming, but he was too fast for her. Jim then sends his solar windsurfer straight towards the sea witch's chest. Ursula felt the blow and was impaled by the solar windsurfer. She was in terrible pain and fell to a most horrible death. Jim jumped off his solar windsurfer and into the ocean. Jim managed to find shore and collapsed. 'At least Ariel is safe.' Jim thought as he closed his eyes. After the sea witch was defeated, everyone who made a deal with her went back to his or her original forms. The trident fell in front of the sea king and was in his mighty form again.

**Sorry I hate to leave you hanging again but I need more reviews please. Until then my friends **


	10. Chapter 9

**Ok everyone here is the final chapter of my favorite couple. **

**Chapter 9**

The Happy Ending

It was morning; Ariel swam towards shore to find Jim collapsed. She plopped herself on a rock and looked at him. Jim woke up and found his mermaid staring at him sadly. Jim looked down and knew why she was sad. The red head didn't have legs anymore but Jim looked at the mermaid and smiled. He found the girl of his dreams and he fell in love with her.

From afar King Triton and Sebastian found Ariel, the sea king saw his daughter sigh sadly and she was looking at the human longingly. "She really does love him, doesn't she, Sebastian?" Asked King Triton in caring tone. The red crab nodded and knew not all humans were bad as they are. He had to tell that Ariel was not a little girl anymore. "Well, it's like I always say, Your Majesty. Children got to be free to lead their own lives." Said Sebastian and looked up to make sure he didn't upset the sea king. "You - always say that?" Asked the sea king in suspious tone. The red crab laughed at this knowing that he said the right thing at the right time. The sea king looked at his daughter and thought 'I know what I have to do.' King Triton sighed and said, "Then I guess there's just one problem left." The red crab wanted to know what was the problem. "And what's that, Your Majesty?" Asked Sebastian. The sea king finally said, "How much I'm going to miss her." The red crab looked up at the King Triton and was surprised that the sea king was going to let his youngest daughter go. He placed the trident on the sea's surface and pointed towards Ariel. The ripples were giving a golden glow and went towards the red head mermaid. When the ripples reach Ariel, her tail began to glow. Ariel saw a light around her wander what it was. She looked down at her tail and saw that it was starting to form into legs. Ariel looked up at her father and Sebastian smiled and thought, 'Thank you Daddy.' The sea king looked at his daughter and smiled knowing that she will be happy with the one she loves. The red crab was happy as well. Ariel jumped into the water and Jim was confused at this. 'What in the world?' he thought.

Jim saw Ariel coming out of the sea and she had glittering light blue dress. She had legs again and was walking towards him. Jim smiled and ran towards her. He then lifted her up and spun her around. He let her down and rested his forehead against hers. Ariel looked up at Jim and said, "I love you, Jim Hawkins." Jim smiled that Ariel loved him and he wanted to do something for a long time. He put his right hand on her cheek and started to caress it. He then lean in towards the red head and his lips were on hers. Ariel tipped her head and closed her eyes. She put her hands to his chest and giving to Jim's kiss. Jim broke the kiss and said, "I love you too, Ariel." Ariel smiled and pulled Jim for another kiss. He returned the kiss and put his arms around her waist.

A certain cyborg yelled, "Hey yous two, get a room!" Jim and Ariel broke the kiss and found Silver watching the whole show. B.E.N saw this and yelled, "Don't mind us!" Jim looked at his red head and looked at his father figure. "Who asked you to watched Silver?" Yelled the cabin boy. Jim got Silver there and the cyborg shrugged. Ariel put her arms around Jim's waist and hugged him. "Don't worry, I'll look after him." Said Ariel in a sly tone. Jim looked back at Ariel and said, "How about we go on a ride on my solar windsurfer and head out to the lagoon?" As pulled her close to his chest. Ariel smiled and said, "I love to." Jim grabbed her hand and they ran off together.

_7 years later…_

There was a huge wedding and everyone at the Inn was invited. They all boarded the ship and were sited. Amelia and Delbert had four children, three of them were daughters and one was a son. B.E.N was appointed to assistant chef because of the effort he put into the wedding. He was also Jim's best man…well, robot. Sarah Hawkins had her hair done and wore a light purple dress. Silver had his black coat and hat on. He was going to be the one to tie the knot. Jim had his haircut and wore a suit. He was waiting for his soon to be wife. (AN: It's the suit he wore at the end of Treasure Planet.) Everyone was quieted down when they saw Ariel in a white gown with a white vale covering her face. She held a light blue roses bouquet. She walked down the aisle to where Jim was standing waiting for her. When she reached where her love was, the old scallywag cyborg asked the final questions to soon to be newly weds. "James Pleiades Hawkins, do you take this young woman to be your wife?" Jim looked at Ariel, smiled, and said, "I do." Silver asked Ariel, "Ariel, do you take this young man to be your husband?" Ariel almost tears up and choked. She sniffled and said, "I do." They both exchange rings and looked at each happily. Silver was happy as well and said, "I now prounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Jim lifted Ariel's vale, cupped her cheeks with both hands, and kissed her.

Morph got in between the newly weds and licked their cheeks. Everyone clapped and cheered for them. B.E.N then said, "I promised myself I wasn't going to cry but…" He then burst to oily tears. Amelia and Delbert were happy to see newly weds. 'They are going to be a great family.' Thought Amelia. Ariel threw the bouquet into the air and Sarah caught it. Sarah looked at Silver and the cyborg looked at Jim with a nervous face. Jim gave the scallywag a shrug and wished him luck. Silver gave his mother a slight hug and smiled at her.

King Triton lifted himself up to see his daughter. Ariel looked at her father and gave him a goodbye hug. "I love you Daddy."

_~Now we can walk,~_

Ariel let go of her father and turned to see her husband. Jim saw the sea king and bowed.

_~Now we can run,~_

King Triton knew that his daughter was going to be happy for the rest of her life.

_~Now we can stay all day in the sun.~_

The sea king had to go because of his duties. Ariel blew her father a kiss and Jim grabbed her arm with his.

~_Just you and me,~_

The newly weds waved everyone goodbye as they hopped on the solar windsurfer.

_~And I can be,~_

The sea king used his trident to make a rainbow and the newly weds blasted off.

_~Part of your world.~_

Jim and Ariel looked at each other and kissed happily. Knowing that they will be happy for rest of their lives.

**That's the end and I have a request from Anna Maria Sekera Ortiz to make a new story for this lovely couple. Until then my friends **


End file.
